


Mors

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark images, Death, Gen, Mourning, Personification, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on death, written for the mourning of a person I love really much. What is death? What is its meaning to us? And behind it, what is it left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mors

~~_**Mors** _ ~~

Fast, sudden.  
And then? Just the Nothingness.  
No time to understand,  
She doesn't let you grasp,  
She doesn't let you realize.  
And behind, nothing.

It's an instant, the breath  
Of a lost thought.  
A moment of confusion.  
Behind, an unfathomable void.

A dark flash  
In the sky of our days,  
a storm that lasts for one beat.  
And behind, devastation.

In the short lifetime  
of a spark, of silence  
before the sound of an explosion.  
Behind, just a cloud of smoke.

It remains the silence,  
it remains the emptiness,  
it remains the inability to believe.  
And then? After?

Here comes the pain, the anger.  
Here comes the despair, the helplessness.  
Here comes the resignation, the awareness.  
And inside, an incurable wound.

You wonder why that person,  
you look for the sense of such an injustice.  
you seek an answer, true or false.  
But inside, you can't find it.

It's Her. She can't be understood.  
It's Her. She can't be stopped.  
It's Her. You must accept it.  
Behind Her, only the Darkness.

It's Her, It's Her, She comes,  
comes for everybody, at any time.  
You can't know. Unavoidable.  
And then, just cold.

The Death, our worst enemy.  
The Death, our most insidious enemy.  
The Death, our best friend.  
The Death, our most faithful alley.

Unexpected, quick.  
Thorough, She's never late.  
Her shadow never leaves you, it's there, you can feel it.  
A day also for you.

Sudden, fast.  
Oh Death, behind  
you just leave  
A black Emptiness.


End file.
